


Tales From Mew-Earth

by Yoshimickster



Series: Tales From Mew-Earth: A "Star Vs the Forces of Evil" story [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimickster/pseuds/Yoshimickster
Series: Tales From Mew-Earth: A "Star Vs the Forces of Evil" story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818628
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: A Typical Day

His name is Chael, and today was a normal routine day like any other. Got out of bed, went into the cleaning tube, put on his jumpsuit, and then went to the cock pit to program his reality-crossing ship's next destination. A simple, and routine man. Today would be a very relaxed day for him he felt, for his first task would be to monitor what was only classified as "The Glow Sphere". It was a very strange anomaly, as it was roughly the size and density of your average multiverse, but all attempts to discover what was inside were left fruitless due to the surrounding magic radiation. Radiation in and of itself is dangerous, but MAGIC radiation is ten times the crazy. He expected a normal day, just monitoring a big ball of light in the middle of the space between worlds, drinking a cup of dark matter tea, the most normal drink of all time...but such was not the case.

Chael had seen a myriad of things in his travels as a multiversal inspector, from overly complicated superhero multiverses, to multiverses where every reality was EXACTLY the same...but...he never saw a reality...ROT before. At first it was slow, but he was sure of it, the magic radiation was slowly rotting , all color being erased from with-in it. The ship's warning systems were in full force warning the one man crew to fly away but Chael...was TOO fascinated. The ball kept rotting and ROTTING, until it was ALL rot...and then...a FLASH-not unlike a big bang but instead of expanding, it was...COMPRESSING...into what looked like, JUST a single universe. The warning systems then stop blaring, and give Chael a read out of the new universe...and it was the most interesting thing he had ever read.

Chael:....WELL-guess I gotta make me some welcome baskets!

End of Prologue


	2. A return to Form

She was a girl, formerly a magical princess who was part moth, staring at a boy. He was a boy, with a possible tentacle arm that was never addressed for some reason, staring at a girl. They had all the time in the world now, time to go on dates, time to be the couple they should’ve been for so long...there was time now.

And then Tom tackled both of them.

Tom:OOOOOOOOOOOOH my gosh I can not BELIEVE this, BOTH YOU together, HERE, now! HERE on...Earth? Mewni? Earthni? Mew Earth?! Either way-AAAAAAAAAAAH! 

Tom was every single emotion a demon boy could be, said outburst ultimately cutting the well anticipated tension the both of them had. It also didn’t help that just then they were about to be eaten by a giant spider.

Marco:Oh come ON, we just saved the world!

Star:Well magic’s out of the question, let’s just PUNCH IT!

The former princess still full of beans, bobs and weaves between the mighty spider’s legs and her beaux Marco does the same. She does some sweet climbs up the legs, jumps upon its head and then PUNCHES IT straight in the face, knocking it out instantly! Tom stares at this doing nothing, as he like most normal teenagers is logically still under the shock that comes with your entire reality fusing with another reality, as ya do.

Marco:Aw man, I WANTED to punch out the spider!

Star:Too little to late hun, now KISS MEH!

She grabs him in an embrace and kisses him passionately, something the author doesn't need to explain too deeply about because really, WHO CARES that much about the relationship of two teenagers?

Tom:*SNIFF* Beautiful, and BAM way to kick that Spider’s thorax no magic Star!

Star:Indeed, the loss of magic was a BIG one-BUT...necessary. 

Tom:So true, so true...WELL I’m gonna go home and see how my parents are doing”

Tom then opens a GIANT flaming portal, enters it and closes the portal.

Marco:...uuuuuuuuuuh-

Tom pops back out.

Tom:...uh...that was magic...does demon magic count?

Star looks at this, totally aghast. How can this be? She and her family DESTROYED the magic, there shouldn’t be anyone who can...be magical...and then she remember-

Star: PONYHEAD!

Star then rushes back to the castle, with Marco and Tom behind her, searching for her bodyless best friend.

Star:PONYHEAD-tell me you can’t do magic!

Ponyhead:...uh...Star...I am a floating horse head. I literally can’t not do magic. Look at this-BAM!(she zaps a chair into flowers) CHAIR FLOWERS-whatcha gon’ do!

Seahorse:Wow that’s incredible Ponyhea-

Ponyhead: YES THANK YOU SEAHORSE-no need to praise.

Star: I..whadda...WHAT?!

Star continues to stammer as despite her CLEARLY destroying the realm of magic, there were two beings that she knew that were still capable of magic.

Tom:Hey uh, maybe its like, residual magic! I bet in a few days I’ll lose my powers and Ponyhead will be forced to roll like a log.

Ponyhead:UGH great, I’m gonna need a mobility scooter ain’t I? Eh, I’m rich its whatevs.” As she says that, her horn continues to glow and glow bright red.

Star: Uh Ponyhead...your horn-

Ponyhead: OH-or maybe a jetpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack-

For those confused why jetpack was stretched out, it was because at this moment her horn began started shooting out a gigantic beam of magic firing her off like a rocket. Also yes the writer knows her horn is prosthetic, but they never said she COULDN'T do magic with it so HA!

Ponyhead: THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS DISTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Star:Oh no, oh no, oh no! MARCO!

Marco instinctively whistles a command, and in an instant, Nachos the Dragoncycle appears!

Star:Lets go save a horse head.

With that, the two jet off from the castle, continuously following Ponyhead, while also noticing in the background, king of the monsters, husband to Eclipsa, father to Meteora, Globgor growing to MASSIVE size, only to shrink to smallness, then growing back to gigantic, only to switch again.

Globgor: WHAT is GOING on!

Star: WE DON'T KNOW!

Marco: SORRY MR GLOBGOR!

Globgor: O-kay ITS fine.

Star thinks to herself in the moment "OKAY so Ponyhead's a magic rocket, Globgor size shifting like crazy, its a good thing no-one else...oh no...TOM!" 

As expected, Tom appears WREATHED in flame!

Tom:GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH I AM THE FLAAAAAAAAAAAAMES! I AM THE FLAAAAAAAAAAAMES!

Marco: OKAY, I know that after the merging of our worlds after the destruction of magic that this SHOULDN’T shock me but What. Is. HAPPENING?!

And it wasn’t just there. ALL around the world, magical beings from across the merged reality were experiencing this bizarre change. Slimes were growing in size and erratic shape, absorbing all manners of creatures briefly, before automatically ejecting them from their bodies, free of any unsightly blemishes. Roy the hot dog goblin in a fit of mystic culinary passion, enchants hundreds upon THOUSAND of goblin dogs, that to this day people felt could make them see the face of GLOSSARYCK himself. And SEAHORSE...well he just kinda floated a little faster I’d say, nothing too crazy, but I’d say its worth mentioning. And all during this, Ponyhead continues to rocket like a thing that rockets, RIGHT towards the local acid mine!

  
Star:SHE’S ROCKETING TOWARD THE LOCAL ACID MINE!

Marco:WHY IS THERE AN ACID MINE?!”

Star:TO MINE ACID!

Things looked at their worst, magical abilities which shouldn't even EXIST were running amuck, creating ALL sorts of chaos and THEN...a blue...calming wave hits everything. Ponyhead floats to the ground, Globgor shrinks to average size, Roy cools it with the doggery, and Seahorse slows a bit down because sure.

Star:...WELL...I guess that's...ove-

JUST THEN-straight from the castle, BABY METEORA in her majestic wings HISSING in the sky with green flames! AND THEN-another blue wave, hits her and she falls asleep.

Star: NO NO NO-someone catch her!

With LIGHTNING fast reflexes, Globgor does some sweet parkour on some trees and catches Meteora safely.

Then...silence.

Star:...OKAY...I guess...its.....oooooooooooooooover?

Once again...silence.

Star: OH-thank the stump.

Marco: Everyone okay?

Tom: I'M IN A TREE!

Ponyhead: I'M HUNGRY!

Globgor: I AM SO SCARED FOR MY LIFE AND FAMILY!

Seahorse: You can do ANYTHING with reflecticore technology!

  
Marco: Tom's in a tree, Ponyhead's hungry, Globgor is scared, and Seahorse is Seahorse.

Star:...*SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF* OKAY, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY, today...has been a LOT! Why don't we all just collect ourselves and....get some tacos.

Marco: Uh, Britta's got destroyed-

Star: TAC. OS.

Logically not want to frazzle an all ready frazzled Star, the group then goes to Britta's tacos...SECOND location, which everyone knows isn't as good.

To say it was a quiet meal would be a lie, they were all frantic about the event, wandering what had happened to their world and how they would deal with it. Considering they were all children(Globgor went home to care for his child) their answers were practically inconsequential. If anything, it was a nice lunch between friends. A shame Janna wasn't there, who was sadly being reprimanded by her parents for stopping her heart for the fourth time in a month.

After the lunch, they all went home, Tom to the underworld, Ponyhead to her kingdom in the clouds, and finally, Star to her parents yurt, which she should've been living for a WHILE but WHAT DO I KNOW-I'm just a bodiless NARRATOR forced to WATCH these TERRIBLE adults RUIN children!

Dearest Marco walks Star up to her parents yurt, hand in hand like the good boy he is (shut up Tumblr).

Marco: SO...today was... A LOT!

Star: Heh, yeah, PRETTY crazy...but...I guess that's normal for us huh?

Marco: Yeah...but...I'm glad to be dealing with the craziness with you.

Star blushes, and the two kiss as passionately as the two can, to which I the narrator once again won't explain in depth because come ON they are TEENAGERS!

The former princess says hello to her formerly royal parents, they tell her that they've set up her room in the entire afternoon she was away, say they love her, and say good night. Star's room is not unlike her own room in the castle or on Earth, including a bathroom...with a mirror. She doesn't know why...but she feels the need to stare at it intensely...and for a brief moment around her cheeks...she sees....HEARTS.

End of chapter 1


	3. TACO TIME!

Hello dear readers, I know you want to get right to the silly adventure of Star and her friends, but before that, we must tell you about what is happening in space at this VERY moment. We can't tell you where in space, or if when we say space we mean space in general or the deepest vacuum, but RIGHT NOW...pieces of a being are forming. Each piece, formerly banished to a different dimension of the local multiverse, finally finding each other after decades of separation. And the being they form...has seen horrors. Has seen WONDERS. Has seen those last two seasons of that show that felt kinda OFF compared to the rest of it, not to say the show didn't average out to being great but y'know. This being's name is unknown to you for now, as its too early in the story, but for now we call them: The Broken One.

...but enough about that, in SUNNY Echo Creek California and/or Mewni, people are LINED UP for the grand re-opening of BRITTA'S TACOS, formerly closed due to a tar pit accident and just that stop asking questions. And not ONLY is the store reopening, but there she is, the owner of Muy-foods incorporated, BRITTA Gleason!

Britta: BIENVENIDOS ladies and gentlemen, WELCOME to the grand-reopening of my grand-mother's FIRST restaurant! The past few days have been a CHALLENGE on us all, earth-quakes, the merging of our reality with a world where magic exists, LEARNING that we live in a world where magic exists, its has been a TRIAL. But through all of that, we must remember the important things, love, and family. So to RE-OPEN Britta's tacos I present my DARLING nephew Oscar!

And low and behold, Oscar Gleason walks up to the ribbon holding a large pair of novelty scissors, where he briefly struggles to cut the ribbon until his grand-mother politely helps him, then CUE applause!

Marco: MAN-can't believe we never knew Oscar was related to THE Britta of Britta's tacos. Kinda makes sense really, like how else would he get a job?

Star: Eh-heh, yeah yeah, he's a silly boy.

Under normal circumstances, Star would love to jibe with Marco about her former unpursued crush Oscar, as well as comment about how they re-made this building REALLY fast, like in a DAY, but her mind was elsewhere. The thought of her friends using magic wildly was distressing enough, but that BRIEF moment where he cheek emblems returned stayed on her mind. Did she still have a little bit of magic? And if she did...would she ever want to use it again? Does she even DESERVE to use it again? Her thoughts were then dashed, as low and behold, Britta introduced herself to Star.

Britta: WELL I'LL BE-the princess of Mewni herself, Star BUTTERFLY, at my re-opening, what a DELIGHT!

Star: Uh, former princess actually...wait how did you kn-

Britta: SO glad you're here, would you like a free taco, how about SIX free tacos, here's a coupon, OOP-that's my phone with a VERY real person on the other end, have to go!

She then starts talking into a phone with clearly no-one on the other end, gets into her gaudily designed "Britta's tacos" limo and then drives off.

Star:...huh...well, Oscar's grandma seems nice.

Marco:...can I have some of your free tacos?

Star: Get your own.

A few miles away, Britta Gleason is now actually on the phone, with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

Britta: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooorje, just calling in, and just wandering why you never warned me that STAR BUTTERFLY was a regular at MY EATERY?!

The man she was talking to was Jorje Gleason, her vice president and oldest son at 80, although for reasons that will be explained later didn't look a day over 30.

Jorje: I'm....I'm SO sorry mother, we've been so busy focusing on the project that we forgot to inform you....are you mad?

Britta:...*SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF* NO...just perturbed sweety. PLEASE do inform me of these things in the future, ESPECIALLY if my grand-son is involved. How goes the project?

We then pan out to see Jorje is surrounded in a large warehouse filled with canisters filled to the brim with a golden yellow plasma, PURE magic incarnate.

Jorje: WELL-as yesterday showed we can easily convert magic into null-magic, but it takes up an ENTIRE canister. We may have amassed a large surplus over the years from the portal, but we'll need to be...sparing...

Britta: Um, darling, why the dramatic pause? You know how I FEEL about dramatic pauses!

What Britta did not know was that the dramatic pause was very much needed, as RIGHT above one of the open canisters...was shadowy being, that looked like it was made of several small pieces. And in its hands...was a drawing. A drawing of a Chimera. A drawing of a Chimera they dropped into the golden vat below.

????:....oops.

The liquid consumed the drawing with deep fervor, and from the digested remains...something. Jorje stood in horror as the magical plasma formed the beast in the shadow's drawing perfectly, as even scarier, it was one of those Chimera drawings with bat wings and multiple heads that are TOTALLY innacurate to the original legend, so it was even SCARIER! And as expected, the wild newly birthed Chimera SMASHES through the compound's ceiling and flies away.

Jorje:...um...mother....we may have a problem.

Back at Britta's tacos, Star and Marco were enjoying their meal, and after much begging Star gave Marco three of her tacos. 

Marco: MM, I'm digging the new sauce....huh...I just thought of something...does this count as our first date?

Star:...huh...I wanna say...maybe? Weird, because we've been here by ourselves like a BUNCH of times.

Marco: Yeah, like we were dating before we were dating.

Star: HEH, yeah we were a couple of disasters. I still can't believe I had a crush on-

Oscar: HEY guys, how's your food?

Star: OH HELLO-Oscar, how are you on this fine...time?

Nothing makes one lose language abilities like talking to a former crush.

Oscar: Doing good, doing good, my right arm's still acting up after the accident.

They notice that he has trouble gripping the tray he's holding, twitching ever so slightly.

Marco: Oh man that stinks, what happened?

Oscar: Oh man it was crazy, RIGHT as the old restaurant some debris landed on me, RIGHT on top of my arm.

Marco: Oh no, was it broken?

Oscar: Maybe. Either way I just did the normal thing and that situation, and just RIPPED my old arm off!

The young couple stared in obvious shock and confusion.

Star: Hugazawha?

Marco: You...ripped off...your own arm?!

Oscar: My OLD arm yes.

Star:...and I'm just guessing here...it GREW back?!

Oscar: YUP, typical healing process am I right?

The two then stared at each other, and nodded in agreement.

Star: UH...Oscar...I hate to say this but...that...is NOT normal, at least for a human.

Oscar: What? NO-I've lost body parts all the time growing up, my mom says its natural! Just like my great-grandma Britta!

Marco: You mean...your GRAND-mother?

Oscar: OOP, I forgot, I'm supposed to just call her my grand-mother in public. Something about keeping her true identity a secret about how she was the one who made the first Britta's tacos in 1922.

Marco:*SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF*...your telling me that YOUR GREAT GRAND MOTHER, who you CALL your grand mother, is the ORIGINAL Britta of Britta's tacos?! She doesn't look a day over SIXTY!

Oscar:...are you calling my great grandma hot?

Marco: GEH-no, I'm just saying she looks YOUNG, also I'm dating Star!

It was at this point that the wheels began turning in Star's head. The slow aging, the regeneration, the building brought back over night as if by...magic. And Oscar's fangs, for a while she thought they looked canine...but maybe instead they were more...reptilian.

Of course all this lore exploration would have to wait as JUST off in the horizon a GIANT flying chimera came SWOOPING down on Britta's tacos!

Oscar: Aw man, my grandma JUST re-built this place possibly by magic!

Star: Okay we are NOT ignoring that but Marco-let's roll!

The power couple leaps into action, Marco directs everyone away from the ensuing carnage, while Star climbs on the Chimera's writhing tail, RIGHT as it takes off again to try and shake her off. Star slowly climbs up the beast's back up to the middle lion head, and begins PUNCHING it right in the eye!

Star: I. Just. Wanted. Some. TACOS!

Punch ash she might, the beast then finally bucked her off....and IN that moment, her cheeks began to glow, and by instinct, Star began to cast.

Star: Mega...Narwhal...bl-

BUT SUDDENLY-a giant dog like BEAST appears out of no-where and catches Star mid-air! Said beast Star recognized IMMEDIATELY as JORBY, the giant wolf-monster sparring monster of...Kelly...who was riding him...say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

Star: K-Kelly?! YOUR HERE TO?!

Kelly: HEY STAR-man can you BELIEVE this week, yesterday I was just riding Jorby while crying tears of bitter sweetness in my home dimension, and then SUDDENLY there was a Spicey-bun shop, and I'm all-"We don't have those here"-and-

Star: YEAH YEAH-our realities merged, its a thing, DO YOU HAVE ROPE?!

Kelly: OH-yeah sorry, HERE.

Star grabs the rope from Kelly's infinite hair space, LEAPS from a leaping Jorby and RIGHT in mid-air ties the Chimera's wings together causing it to crash into the black top. The beast's three heads begin to growl furiously, until Star looks at all of them with a STARE of stares, all while her emblems...glowed. The beast becomes quiet. Shortly after, the Echo Creek animal control department came onto the scene, securing the beast as best they could.

Marco: WOW...that...that was a lot...OH HEY-Kelly's here, how ya doing?

Kelly: Eh ya know, a mix of confused shock and elation, you?

Marco: The same pretty much, but HEY good to see you, but I gotta talk to Star.

Kelly: Oh yeah, we'll talk later.

Marco: Cool...uh...Star...correct me if I'm wrong but...did your cheeks glow for a second there?

There are tears in Star's eyes, she logically distraught.

Star: I...YES they did, and I don't know if I'm magic anymore, or if its a side effect, or if I'll go on a magic RAMPAGE like everyone yesterday its just...a LOT ya know?

Marco: Hey...its fine. Whatever is happening to you, we'll figure it out together.

He holds her hand tenderly.

Star: Yeah...together....OH-also Oscar's grandma is TOTALLY a secret Septarian right?

Marco: OH YEAH totally, should we tell him or not?

Star: Probably best to tell him-HEY OSCAR!

Oscar: Yeah?

Star: WE THINK YOUR MOM IS AN IMMORTAL LIZARD PERSON!

Marco: WE FIGURED YOU SHOULD KNOW!

Oscar:....that makes sense, thanks for telling me!

Marco: You good?!

Oscar: I'm cool,

Marco: COOL-we're gonna go figure out what's up with our confusing reality and Star's possible magic.

Oscar: GOTCHA-have a good'n!

In the past, Star and Marco would battle monsters in Echo Creek or Mewni with nary an interests as to why. Such is not the case not, for there are 3 such beings who are keeping an intense interest. One, a being older than any mortal man, head of a century's long conspiracy. The other, a broken being with an agenda unkown. And finally, a multiversal regulator who isn't sure who to give gift baskets to given that almost every government in this merged reality is in dire disarray. All things that will be left for another day.

End of Chapter 2.


	4. A shot in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ya know, trigger warning, this one and the next one...get a LITTLE dark, still PG, but still.

Let me tell you something about gift baskets, they can be a challenge. You need to pick the right food, the right gifts, and the right plastic. And when your making them for a brand new reality where your not sure who the leaders are due to it being utterly confusing, you have NO idea how many you'll have to make! And don't get me STARTED on coupons, like which ones are still active in this new reality? The job of a Multiversal regulator is a tricky one, for the most part, one must stay outside of any reality's affairs as much as possible...but sometimes...rules are made to be broken.

Star looked in her mirror, focusing intently, trying desperately to get her cheeks to glow....nothing. She exhales calmly and decides to greet Marco at the door, who should be there by now.

Marco: OH YEAH-what's up literal girlfriend, YOU READAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!

Star: A-heh, yeah I guess so!

The two decided to just make a day exploring the new land, and trying to figure out if Star's powers were back or not, it would be fun especially with Marco's overly eccentric interest. He seemed weirdly more hyper than usual...Star wandered why...she also wandered who the pointy eared man in a jumpsuit with what appeared to be nebula colored skin was.

Chael:...you know who I can give some gift baskets to?!

The couple continued to stare.

Chael: OH-sorry, let me rephrase, WHO are the rullers of your new reality?

Marco:...uuuuuuuuuuuuh well I wanna say the United Nations, but after the merge literally everyone in power went into a panic attack.

Star: Yeah and...Eclipsa and my mom technically aren't queens-I'm sorry but WHO are you?

Chael: OH-I do forget myself at times, I am CHAEL, Multiversal regulator first class, HERE to welcome your NEW reality to the ever expanse that is OMNIVERSE-97.

Marco:...aaaaaaaaaaaaw YES-we're part of an OMNIVERSE, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marco then began running around like a fool.

Star: I'm...sorry, but weren't we all ready in the Multiverse?

Chael: Oh you WERE but...well its a little hard to explain, can we sit down?

Star: Well WE can, but Marco-

Marco: OMNIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSE-

Star:...is...clearly going through a thing, so just explain it to me.

The two then go back inside the Butterfly Yurt, where Star offers the nebula colored man some tea.

Chael: MM, that's sure is some liquid-SO-for eons your reality has been surrounded by a gigantic glowing ball of magic, which from what I can tell was the barrier between all dimensions with-in. 

Star: EH-HEH, yeah that was...kinda my fault, had to stop an army of magical super-soldiers from committing genocide.

Chael: AH-a 357, say no more.

Star: SO, and I'm sure you can explain this, when that barrier went down, it merged Mewni, Earth and Woolandia together right?

Chael:...HM? OH no don't be silly, you merged EVERY single reality into one mega SUPER reality.

Star:...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh-

Chael: Yeah see, look at this deally here-

The bepointed eared man creates a hologram from his watch like a scifiman.

Chael: THIS was the size of EVERY single reality before the merge, and noooooooooooooooooooooow-

The hologram increases in size.

Chael:-THIS-is the size of your planet now, as well as every other merged planet in the universe.

Star: ....okay, WOW that is...a lot. Either way, guess I don't have to worry about visiting my other dimensional friends. But-OH, another thing, I was PRETTY sure I destroyed magic, yet my friends did some SUPER magic the other day and I think...I think I might STILL be a bit magic. 

Chael: HM, now that is confusing, let me check here...a-buh-buh-AH-here we go, magic was DEFINITELY...for an hour, and then it came back.

Star: I....WHAT, how...HOW could it just come back like that?

Chael: Well magic is as magic does, my theory is that when you destroyed the previous magical barrier, it ex-PLODED in a pulsating energy force surrounding every single reality,CLEAVING it together into a ten times more wild form. Beforehand, all the magic was evenly distributed throughout your multiverse, but NOW its all surrounding one single reality meaning you know have at least TEN TIMES the amount of magic that you used to.

Star: Oh wow...wait, does that mean the Solarian warriors will get THEIR magic back to?

Chael: Hm, did they get it naturally or from a spell?

Star: OH, spell, deffo spell.

Chael: AH-there you go. Any physical being who had magic naturally will most likely keep their abilities, unless of course they were say a mystical elemental than *SPLT* off to the great beyond they go.

Star: Oh good, good, I definitely killed the MHC, good-

Chael: Yeah, for one to have even a CHANCE of retaining magical abilities without having them naturally, one would have to have been in contact with a continuous force of magic for a LONG while, like SEVERAL whiles, just a bunch of whiles.

Star started the conversation feeling inquisitive. Then she became shocked. NOW she is terrified because she now realizes that there is a chance of the most dangerous war criminal in Mewni still retaining some of her magical abilities living somewhere in the wilds of Mewni.

Star:......WELL-Mr.Chael, THANK YOU for the exposition, but I apparently have a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT of things to do. I wish I could tell you who to give your gift-baskets to, but once again-LOTS to do!

Chael: Understood completely mah dear, thank you for the tea. On the subject, I noticed y'all used a magical communications network before this, can y'all direct me to someone I can help fix it up?

Star: Oh uh, well Seahorse knows the reflecticore stuff-

Seahorse: You can do ANYTHING with reflecticore technology!

He says through an open window.

Star: GAH-Seahorse, what are you doing here?

Seahorse: Ponyhead told me to go for a hike, SO I AM! She's so quirky!

Marco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Marco screams as he runs in the distance.

Star:...okaaaaaaaaaay, Seahorse this is Chael, he's an alien multiverse man, you two chat.

Seahorse: OKEY DOKE, hello I'm Seahorse!

Chael: And I'm Chael, so what your gonna do is adjust the wavelength-

Star follows Marco's trail for quite a bit, those camping trips she'd go on taught her a lot about survival. It didn't take long to find Marco...lying face down...in the dirt.

Star:...heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey...hon...eeeeeeeeey? You doing okay?

He whimpers softly, as Star gets him out of the mud.

Star: SOOOOOOOOOOOO I just learned...a WHOLE bunch about how magic works, as well as the ramifications of using the whispering spell on a core element on the multiverse but...I feel I should ask you what's wrong. So, what's wrong?

Marco:....*SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH*...Janna...came to my house today...she told me what happened to Quirky....his funeral is next week.

Star: Oh...oh no, Marco I'm...so sorry.

Marco: Its all just SO much, I wanna be supportive to you and help you through ALL this craziness, plus I overhead Mina MAY still have her powers and WHAT but...I just keep thinking of Quirky and...my...mind's a blur.

Star: Oh Marco...its fine. We can wait on the whole, magical lore and conspiracy stuff later...you need to grieve.

Marco: *SNIF* Thanks Star...I didn't think I needed someone to say that...but I did.

The two hug for quite a bit, as the sun sets. Marco tries to remember if Quirky liked sunsets...but those memories were...slowly fading....and they wouldn't be the only ones.

End of chapter 3.


	5. Tom's day out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one MAY be even darker than the last one, read at your own risk.

Just...just make a portal Tom. You've done it literally a THOUSAND times without fail. Sure last time you did magic, a few minutes later you went full flame and went crazy, but that was just ONE time. Because gosh darnit Tom, you told Marco you were gonna get the new LOVE SENTENCE collection together, which was somehow still on sale despite there recently being an apocalypse! He says the words...and the portal opens, without fail. He usually walks gingerly througout the stone steps, but today he was walking a little slower. Can you blame the guy? After years of therapy getting his anger under control, NOW his magic can just go surging at any moment.

Eventually, he makes it to Echo Creek...or...Mewni, they really need to figure out a name. He walks up to Marco's house, but instead of Marco he sees...UGH, Janna.

Tom: OH, hey Janna! What...what's up?  
  


Janna:....

Tom:...cool, well I was gonna go hang with Marco, the record store in Echo Creek finally got rid of the Unibeaver infestation so we were gonna get the new Love Sentence album.

Janna: Yeah he...can't do that, he's hanging with Star, some personal stuff and what not....magic...stuff.

Tom: Aw man, we were gonna listen to it together! Ah well, I'll just get his.

He begins to walk away, but notices that Janna...isn't her normal weird self. She looks forlorn....and Tom knows what he has to do.

Tom: UH...you...wouldn't want to come with me to the record store would you?

Janna:...I mean, if YOU want me to, fine.

Tom: Cool, let's FLY...oh...right, magic...let's...WALK I guess.

Janna: Right because of...your magic going nuts right? Sorry I wasn't there for that, sounded funny.

Tom: YEAH it was more like...me being not in control of my own body, but I guess from an outside perspective...probably still horrifying, EITHER WAY-let's walk!

The two then have a leisurely walk to the Record store, Janna being even more quiet than normal, and Tom feeling super awkward. He never really hung out with Janna sans that one time in the junkyard, and even then he kept trying to text Star the whole time. What to talk about...OH-he instantly remembers-

Tom: SO uh, you like Love Sentence to right?

Janna:....yeah, they're okay. Prefer their early stuff like "Awesome Feeling"-

Tom: OH man I love Awesome feeling, SO good, I remember one time listening to it with Marco and my therapist, who at the time was dressed as a white tiger like in the song.

Janna: Cool...I...have like no funny memory attached to it. Just...listened to it...yeah...

Tom: Uh...Janna are you-

Janna: OH-look, its Hill-Trank Plaza!!

And low and behold, HILL-TRANK PLAZA, where literally every store besides the record store was closed due to magical infestations. A record store still being open is usually a miracle in and of it-SELF but this time even more so.

Tom: Heh, Hill-Trank, what does that even mean? Is Trank a NAME? So weird.

Janna ignored his aside, her listless state making Tom a tad uncomfortable.

Tom: Uh...I'm gonna go ask the record store owner about the records.

Janna:...sure, I'ma...look at...things.

The young girl peruses the different records, no intention to buy anything of course but it was a thing to do. She sees rock, metal, rap, quirky, sould-WAIT-what?! Oh...it said "Funky"...right...quirky isn't a genre....don't think funky is either, but still. In the background, Tom inquires about his and Marco's albums.

Tom: So one should be under Lucitor, and the other should be under Diaz...are you listening?

Clerk: Yeah...just...one...second-*SWAT*-gah stupid fly! I'll get you you multi-eyed BEAST!

Janna over-hears this, and she stands still.

Clerk: OH-wait, he's going to the zapper, where he'll blow up into a billion little-

Janna: NYAH!

Janna exclaims as she knocks the bug zapper off the ceiling.

Janna: NO ONE IS EXPLODING TODAY! BE FREE WINGED BRETHREN!

She then throws the bug zapper at a window allowing the fly to escape.

Clerk: HEY, no one stops MY sick enjoyment of the death of insects, GET OUT!

Janna: How DARE YOU, he has a BEAUTIFUL SOUL!

Tom: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we gotta leave.

Tom pulls Janna out from the store, who continues to rant. The two sit down on the curb, while Janna falls silent.

Tom:....SOOOOOOOOOOOO...I feel we should talk abou that.

Janna:.....I...I saw a man explode. RIGHT in front of my face...he was Marco's friend, Quirky.

Tom: OH...oh no, Quirky's...oh man, I only knew him a bit but...wow...oh Janna I'm sorry.

Janna: Its...its fine, its not your fault...it was that crazy magic PSYCHOPATH and her army...

Tom:...I...I could try and resurrect him if you want...so you can say good bye?

Janna:...no, your powers are weird right now, I don't wanna do that to you.

Tom: Right...sorry....its weird moving on from that day. I thought the worst of it would be when I was brainwashed by all that dark magic but now there's...EVERYTHING ELSE. I mean did you hear that Oscar kid grew back an ARM?

Janna: I DID, so weird....also...thanks...for...talking with me about this. 

Tom: Yeah uh, your welcome, and if you ever need to talk and stuff...ya know.

Janna: Yeah. Oh, before we left I stole two of the new Love Sentence albums.

Tom: I...HOW-you were throwing a bug zapper out a window?  
  
Janna: A girl can multi-task Lucitor.

Tom:...heh, fair...wanna listen at my place or-

Janna:-I would, but I should probably get home, my parents know about the magic stuff in my life and I have a BIT of a curfew now.

Tom: AH, yeah that makes sense...next time then.

Janna:...yeah, next time.

The two stand up, and Janna gives Tom a brief hug, and then they go their seperate ways. After walking a few blocks, Tom opens a portal to the underworld, without fear or hesitation, and goes home.

End of Chapter Four


	6. After Hours

In a shady district in Echo Creek, there is a warehouse, marked condemned. The warehouse is of course, NOT condemned, only marked as such to keep people away. Inside the warehouse, are multiple befanged humanoid people, all with clipboards marking the progress of "THE PROJECT". In walks the president of Muy-foods, Britta Gleason, looking as human as everyone else...at least for a second. She stands still, as her skin turns green, her neck elongates, and her snout grows longer. Her true form is shown, a resplendent Septarian woman.

Britta: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu-UGH, it is just SO NICE letting the old NECK stretch out. I don't know HOW any of my sweet babies here can stand having human necks. Not saying change, don't EVER change but I'm glad I have a choice.

Jorje: Indeed mother.

Britta: SO-from what your telling me, a bizarre....specter of sorts appeared out of NO WHERE in my warehouse, and created a GIANT manticore-

Jorje: Chimera, mother, no scorpion tail.

Britta: -RIGHT, chimera...by dunking a DRAWING...into one of our vats.

Jorje: Indeed, it appeared strange but knowing what we know about raw magic its entirely possible. Mewmans of past were able to pull magic from the realm, and convert it into anything in their imagination. Some even theorize that many of the worlds in our former multiverse...were imagined themselves, given birth by the magical energy. No telling which world was the original though, bit of a chicken or egg thing.

Britta: UGH, don't say chicken, haven't eaten all day. What worries me though, is that word around town was that the magic was DESTROYED, something I...prepared for, yet judging by the events of the past few days, it appears magic was simply converted into a more WILD form. Is the same true for the magic we've harvested?

Jorje: Negative, our studies show its of the same energy wavelength as it was when it was in the pre-destroyed realm of magic. Still the same level of chaotic and unpredictable, but no where NEAR as chaotic and unpredictable as the current magic...if that makes sense.

Britta: No no, I follow you...how soon can we enact "Stage W"?

Jorje: Um...inconclusive, from what we've studied we still need components that may or may not even EXIST in our new reality. 

Britta: *SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF* *SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH* WELL-I've waited this long, what's another century or two?

Jorje: Eh-heh, right mother.

Britta: Now if you excuse me, I'm to my quarters. Good night dear.

Jorje: Good night mother.

She did not live in the warehouse of course, but given how much she had to work there she was smart enough to have an office with a bed in any of her buildings, clandestine or public. In this office though...it had something unique. A large portrait...of her brother.

Britta:...HEY Toffee...Brittle here. I know what your gonna say "WHAT-how can you still be using magic, its a bane on existence and wrecked our family-BLAH!" Yeah, you didn't seem to mind when I scryed the knowledge of that wispy spell DID YOU! *SIGH*...and now your gone...but magic is still here. Seems your plan both worked and failed all at once. Now here I am with a vast amount of shell corporations, more magic than I know what to do with, and a plan that's gonna take WAY longer than I though. Also my security team shows the princeses's CHEEKS glowing faintly so THAT'S a thing to deal with. *SIGH*...guess I'll have to finish YOUR plan as well won't I? Ah well, things for another day eh bro? 

Silence.

Britta: Yeah...things for another day.

Britta a.k.a. Brittle(their mother liked candy) sets up her office cot, and goes to sleep, faintly tearing up as she does so. Its hard work running a business, having a family, and maintaining a centuries long mystical conspiracy made in order to dethrone a kingdom that ULTIMATELY dethroned itself due to pointless in-fighting...but what's adulthood with responsibilities piling on an on? All things she can deal with on another day.

End of Chapter 5 


End file.
